Take my Skin
by Hajime-Chan
Summary: - Duele, ¿verdad? – Sirius no despego su vista de la espalda desnuda de Remus. El licántropo apretó los labios desde su posición actual. -Slash-


: Los Personajes son de esa asesina rubia que se hace pasar por una santa escritora. JK Rowling.

**: **Contiene **Slash **y menciones de sexo entre dos hombres, pero de forma implícita .

: No gano nada con esto, hay gente que dice que escribo bien, yo solo creo que lo dicen por ser mis amigos. Solo intento ganar mas concursantes para mi pagina,[Concursos de Fanficition] espero que participes. _**http:just-inspiration.color.nu**. Y_ ¿Porque no? Quizás deleitarlos con una buena historia.

**

  
T a k e m y S k i n

**

Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, sintiendo el roce de la almohada contra su fino cabello castaño. Boto rápidamente el aire que había estado conteniendo en los pulmones. Volvió a moverse incomodo en la cama, y quiso por un pequeño momento, poder dormir desnudo sobre una cama sin colchas ni sabanas que le perturbaban sus sueños. Se apoyo sobre su hombro derecho y cerro por cuarta vez los ojos, para volver a abrirlos casi al segundo después. Era imposible dormir con ese dolor.

Volvió a recostarse sobre su espalda, y se llevo ambas manos a la cara. Abrió los ojos y se comenzó a sacar la parte de arriba del pijama , quedando solo en Boxers. Volvió a introducirse en las sabanas, y comprobó que el roce le quemaba menos. No sentía el escozor del pijama moviéndose entre sus heridas, aun sin cicatrizar.

Hace unos días había sido luna llena , y como era costumbre, su cuerpo quedaba con algunas heridas por el roce contra las ramas de los árboles al correr libremente durante toda la noche.

Esta vez tenia 3 heridas grandes. Una cerca del hombro derecho , otra que cruzaba todo su pecho, y la ultima y menos importante para Remus, recorría su mejilla izquierda.

Y en un respiro pensó en Sirius, que dormía en la cama siguiente a la suya.  
Lo mas fácil habría sido ir donde estaba la cama de Sirius, acostarse junto a el descaradamente, y apoyar su cuerpo herido sobre el de Sirius, abrazarlo por la cintura y dormir tranquilamente sobre la suave piel animago. Como siempre hacia.

Pero no podía. Hace unas horas había que acababan de discutir y por eso ambos dormían aquella fría noche, en camas separadas.

Porque desde que eran algo así como novios, hace ya un año y medio, que dormían juntos.

A pesar ser cierto que desde que sus amigos lo acompañaban cada luna llena en forma de animales, ya no sufría tantas heridas. Pero nunca dejaba de doler.

Tampoco se había quejado frente a ellos, y había evitado que vieran sus heridas, pues ya tanto habían hecho por el que no les quería causar mas problemas ni preocupaciones.  
Lo mas fácil, habría sido ir donde Madame Promfey y pedirle que le curara sus heridas, pero ya no era un niño, podía cuidarse solo, nadie en su sano juicio a los diecisiete años llegaba llorando a que le curaran sus rasguños.

Y mucho le había costado demostrar que no necesitaba cuidados, sobretodo a Sirius, que insistía en querer tratarlo como a una débil muñeca de porcelana.

Pero a pesar de todo, estaba seguro de que Sirius sabia que sufría luego de la luna llena, era obvio, dormían juntos, y juraría que Sirius conocía su cuerpo, hasta quizás mas que el de el mismo. Así como el conocía cada detalle del cuerpo del animago.

Cerro los ojos y los abrió enseguida, para luego inclinarse sobre la mesita de noche que estaba a su izquierda. Abrió los doseles de la cama , el reloj indicaba las 03:26 de la madrugada.

Suspiro largamente, no le quedaban mas que tres horas para intentar dormir.

Tomo el vaso con agua que había junto al reloj y bebió todo lo que le quedaba. Casi nada. Esa tarde Sirius le había lanzado la mitad al pelo de James.

Y volvió a arrojar su cabeza a la almohada. No llevaba ni cuatro horas solo en la cama y ya extrañaba la presencia y calidez del cuerpo de su amante.

Si no hubiese sido por sus celos, estaría ahora sintiendo los temblores del orgasmo.

Porque todo había sido por una estúpida discusión acerca de James.  
Quiso reír ante el recuerdo. Sonaba bastante irónico discutir por una de la personas que estaba mas feliz de su extraña relación. Pero...

¿Cómo no sentirse celoso cuando Sirius y James parecían tan unidos?

Mejor no pensar en ello.

En ese instante, sintió que alguien de la cama siguiente se despertaba y levantaba.

"Sirius", pensó, "¿Qué estará haciendo?"

Trago saliva con un poco de dificultad, y con una mano se restregó los ojos, nervioso.

Hasta que sus doseles se abrieron a la par, colándose la luz de la luna menguante, dejando ver la perfección del perfil de su novio.

Remus cerro los ojos y los abrió, en un pestañeo imposible. Sirius estaba un poco despeinado, solo lucia unos Boxers negros, al igual que Remus dentro de la cama. Su rostro mostraba preocupación y tenia los labios semiabiertos. Se veía tan bien.

- Sabia que estarías despierto – anuncio Sirius clavando sus ojos en Remus, dejando salir su vos, para que solo Remus lo oyera.

Remus observo hacia la ventana por donde entraba la luz de la luna.  
Habría deseado que Sirius no lo viera tan fijamente, porque cuando esos ojos grises lo miraban, no podía mentir, ni ignorarlo.

Y por primero ves, deseo que la luna estuviera en su totalidad, para no tener que mirar a Sirius, ni tener que hablarle.

Sencillamente, no sabia que decía. Su mente parecia estar en blanco, solo ocupada por su deseo de no estar en ese lugar.

- ¿Que quieres? – preguntó Remus sin apartar la vista de la luna, pero ya miraba hacia un punto indefinido. Ignorando olímpicamente los ojos de su pareja.

- ¿Acaso debo tener una razón para venir a verte? – pregunto Sirius, y Remus sintió su sonrisa a través de sus palabras.

Sirius sonaba tranquilo, con un amargo deje de indiferencia. Pero Remus sentía como su respiración estaba levemente alterada. Benditos sentidos de licántropo.

- Sirius, deja de fingir, como si nada hubiese pasado – protesto Remus, con una extraña y ronca voz que el mismo desconoció. Odiaba que Sirius actuara así. Siempre que discutían las cosas eran iguales. Sirius creía, que con su sola presencia y sonrisa, arreglaría las incomodidades que Remus le hubiese expresado.

- ¿Para que haces las cosas mas difíciles? – pregunto Sirius frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

Remus arrugo la nariz en un gesto poco envidiable al de la profesora Mcgonagall. Dirigió la vista hacia los ojos grisáceos de Sirius que le miraban, si no se confundía, con un poco de enojo.  
Remus pestaño dos veces, al cambio de luz de la luna, hacia el de Sirius, que tenia el semblante oscuro.

- Esto, no es un cuento de hadas, Sirius.

Sirius sonrió, y Remus lo comprobó esta ves por sus propios ojos. Se sintió ofendido, aun mas. Eso era lo que le molestaba. Que Sirius lo tomase todo a la ligera.

Como que si su extraña relación, fuera algo para pasar el rato, y los problemas no tuvieran importancia.

- Pues, si no lo es, para mi lo parece, Moony – dijo Sirius sin dejar de sonreír, al ver la cara de confusión de Remus, se explico – Tu, eres el lobo, yo el príncipe – explico Sirius, y se sentó en la cama de Remus, quien no sabia si sentirse ofendido, o halagado. – que se amaron sin reserva hasta el final de sus días, sin importarles sus diferencias – continuo y acaricio con su mano la de Remus, que se encontraba fuera de las sabanas. Remus sonrió sarcásticamente, si todo fuese tan fácil, no estarían en aquella situación – No dejes que James sea el problema.

Ahí estaba precisamente el problema, James parecia estar en el principio de todo lo que tenia que ver con la vida de Sirius. Eso, según Remus.

- ¿Te has puesto alguna ves en mi lugar? – le pregunto Remus, apartando su mano de la de Sirius. Inmediatamente, extraño el calor de la mano de Sirius protegiendo la suya. Y se dio cuenta del frió que hacia fuera de la cama. Observo a Sirius que lo miraba con una extraña expresión de disgusto. Observo su perfecto pecho, como se estremecía al contacto del frió, como subía y bajaba al ritmo de su respiración... – Ve a tu cama, hace frió, mañana hablaremos – dijo Remus dando por finalizado el tema de esa noche. Luego se volteo en la cama, dándole la espalda a Sirius que seguía sentado en la cama. Las sabanas rozando su piel...

Ahogo un gemido.

- Duele, ¿verdad? – Sirius no despego su vista de la espalda desnuda de Remus. El licántropo apretó los labios desde su posición actual.

Sirius lo conocía tan bien, que llegaba a desagradar. A pesar de nunca haberse quejado por su heridas con el animago, Sirius siempre sabia que le molestaba.

Sentía a su pesar que Sirius no lo acompañaran esa noche, pero no podía dejar las cosas así.

- Remus, James es mi mejor amigo, solo eso, y lo sabes, el tiene a Lily- hizo una pausa casi imperceptible – Y yo a ti – Mientras Sirius hablaba comenzó a deslizarse dentro de la cama junto a Remus.

Remus no replico, solo sentía como la cama se hundía ante el familiar peso del cuerpo de Sirius, que se acercaba cada ves mas al suyo. Sentía su calor inundarlo de pronto, suspiro y se dio vuelta, quedando a escasos centímetros del rostro de Sirius.

Sirius cerro los ojos, y exhalo todo el aire que había contenido, mezclándose con la suave respiración de Remus.

Sus ojos, grises, vulnerables para otro, reflejaban tristeza, con ese especial brillo que tanto le gustaba.

Habría deseado sonreírle, y hacer como que todo estaba bien, como le gustaría que todo fuese mas sencillo, y como le gustaría pensar igual que Sirius.

- Sirius, he dicho que vallas a tu cama... – dijo Remus, sin pestañar ni dejar los ojos de Sirius. No le gustaba esa sonrisa triste que tenia.

- Y... ¿Qué he hecho mal? - pregunto Sirius con inocencia, y con la insistencia de un niño pequeño, mientras se apegaba mas al cuerpo de Remus.

La espalda dorsal de licántropo recibió un pequeño choque eléctrico, haciéndolo estremecer al sentir las caderas de Sirius chocar con las suyas, de manera demasiado excitante.

- Estoy en mi cama – continuo el animago quitando la sonrisa amarga del rostro que tuvo por unos momentos, y reemplazándola por una verdadera.

Remus miro hacia otro lado, esquivando la mirada alegre de Sirius, que quizás, esperaba algo así como un repentino cambio de actitud de Remus, y que en un santiamén, ambos estuvieran juntos otra ves, enredando sus piernas en un ángulo imposible, y jugando con sus lenguas, tocándose sin reserva...

¿Por qué Sirius parecia querer hacer las cosas mas difíciles para poder solucionarlas?

Lo observo durante varios segundos, poniendo a Sirius bajo la critica mirada de los ojos dorados. Sirius ni siquiera pestaño mas de lo necesario, y sus labios adoptaron una forma seria con un deje de picardía y felicidad, que hizo dudar a Remus.

- Te quiero – dijo sencillamente Sirius, en un suspiro. Trago un poco de saliva al ver como Remus no cambiaba de expresión. Así era como siempre lo hacia Sirius, diciéndole lo que sentía a Remus. Así, sin rodeos.

Sirius, en un corto y preciso acto, libre de movimientos sin sentido, junto su nariz con la de Remus, apenas rozándola suavemente. Siempre, este cacto arrancaba una risa nerviosa del licántropo, pero esta no era una de esas veces.

Parecia impacientar cada ves mas. Y Remus no pudo evitar sentirse satisfecho.

A pesar de no cubrir su pecho, con ni siquiera una camisa, el frió quedaba olvidado fuera de la cama, fuera de cualquier lugar donde Sirius y Remus no hubiesen estado. El calor de sus cuerpos juntos, dejaba descartado el frió que azotaba afuera de los doseles de la cama.

Que Sirius se dedico en ese momento a cerrar con un rápido movimiento de varita. Haciendo a Remus, sentir por segunda ves, desconfianza del cuerpo sudado que se confundía con el suyo bajo las sabanas.

Sirius sello la distancia que separaba sus rostros, al juntar sus labios en un beso tranquilo, solo superficial, solo dejando mezclar su aliento, y la humedad de sus labios. Esperando la reacción de Remus.

Los ojos quedaron olvidados por el otro al cerrar los párpados.   
Por un momento Remus quizo separarse de esos conocidos labios húmedos que lo estimulaban. Pero le fue imposible.

Sirius deslizo sus manos, por el pecho de Remus hasta hacerlas llegar a su noca, atrayendo su cabeza mas hacia si, juntando sus pechos desnudos, mezclando sus respiraciones, pasando una pierna sobre las de Remus, y enredándolas mas, si era posible.

Y además ¿Quién dejaría esos labios?

Quizás alguien que no fuera Remus, que no estuviera enamorado de Sirius. Porque a pesar de lo que le pudo costar en un principio aceptarlo, estaba enamorado del animago, y seguía teniendo esos sentimientos hacia el, no habían cambiado nada desde que sus hormonas se habían despertado.

Remus respondió al beso de su amante de igual forma. Rodeando con sus brazos el cuello de Sirius. Sintiendo que Sirius le rodeaba su cintura...

Se separaron por escasos segundos, donde tomaron aire, respirando el aliento del otro, para volver a besarse, esta ves mas tranquilamente. Hasta terminar en un corto beso.

Ambos respiraban agitados, Remus reposo su barbilla en el hombro de Sirius, quien hundió su cabeza en la melena castaña de Remus, respirando su aroma.

Recuperaron de a poco el aliento y se miraron a los ojos.

De pronto, Sirius tomo a Remus de la cintura, y acostó el delgado cuerpo del licántropo sobre su pecho desnudo.

Remus suspiro largamente, y abrió los ojos. Sirius lo miraba con una sonrisa, mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente con sus brazos, por su delgada cintura.

- Ya no duele ... ¿verdad? afirmo Sirius, mirando a Remus con los ojos brillantes, y entrelazando sus piernas, con las de Remus que caían sobre las suyas.

Remus le sonrió por primera ves en la noche, y apoyo sus manos en el pecho de su novio, acariciándolo . Acerco su rostro hasta poder besarlo suavemente, y junto a sus labios le susurro:

- No... ya no...- así, sin mas, y eso basto para Sirius, dando por finalizada la discusión. Remus cerro los ojos y apoyo su cabeza en el pecho de Sirius, subiendo y bajando de acuerdo al ritmo en que iba la respiración del animago.

Sirius cerro los ojos con una sonrisa, luego de besar a Remus en la cabeza, conocía tan bien al licántropo que sabia cada ves como se sentía.

Sabia que ahora podría pasar una agradable noche sobre sus pieles desnuda, reemplazando el roce de las sabanas contra sus heridas.

La hora era lo que menos importaba. Al día siguiente habían clases, pero ambos estaban dispuestos a faltar a todo lo que fuera necesario.

Nada era mas importante que pasar una agradable noche. Acompañado.

- ...y vivieron felices, para siempre – murmuro Sirius a un Remus, de seguro, dormido.

Pero no estaba dormido.

Y Sirius lo supo al sentir que en su pecho, los labios de Remus curvaban una sonrisa.

**N o x**


End file.
